Transformers Battle For Earth
by ASH-64427
Summary: 10 years after the battle at mission city, the Decepticons return, led by Starscream, in force. The Autobots have to now, defend the planet from a unrelenting force, untill reinforcements could arrive
1. Decepticons strike

**I own nothing- Except **_**Shadow **_**(OC)**

…………**..**

**22:22 unnamed US air base (I couldn't think of a name)**

Two huge pods sped towards the ground. One smashed into a hanger, the other into the Tank Graveyard. Thousands of solders surrounded both of them. Unlike last time, they were prepared. A strange noise could be heard from inside the rubble of the hanger. Suddenly rubble went everywhere, smashing into buildings and tanks alike. A huge robot jumped out, and fired multiple lasers at the humans. It looked at a nearby B2 bomber, and transformed into it. It flew into the air, dropping thousands of bombs along the runway. In the tank graveyard, the other robot was busy tossing tanks aside, and firing missiles at everything it could see. While it was smaller then the other, it was just as deadly. The B-2 bomber (Shadow) flew in and dropped thousands more bombs along the base. The other scanned a F-35, and flew into the fight. Shadow ripped of the roof of one of the buildings, and picked up the computer core.

"Skywarp, cover me"

Shadow was a completely black robot, while Skywarp was a similar colour to Starscream, and looked similar, but only had one engine on his back, not two. Skywarp landed nearby. Five F-22's flew at the two robots. Skywarp fired multiple missiles, and the all hit home. Shadow ripped the computer core from the ground, and threw it away.

"Useless piece of garbage"

"Find anything?" Skywarp asked

"No…we're going to need reinforcements," Shadow said

Both the Decepticons transformed, and flew off. Before Shadow took of, he dropped a nuclear bomb. After a few minutes, it detonated, destroying everything.

…………………………

**I Know its short, but oh well**

**Please comment, and thanks for reading**


	2. Invasion

**I don't own anything- Except a "Shadow", "Dive" and some unnamed characters**

………………

**Laurentian Abyss 11:30**

The US navy was on high alert, a large meteor was heading straight for the ships. It smashed through the carrier. the ships moved in and surrounded the destroyed ship. One of the submarines moved in to survey the damage. A protoform transformer was floating in the water. It unfurled, and used its massive arm to slice through the sub. It then scanned the sub, and headed back towards the surface. Catching the rest of the fleet of guard, it fired missiles out of the top hatch, destroying three ships. A SU-47 flew out of the sky, firing missiles at the ships. After a large fire fight, all the ships lay in smouldering ruins.

"This is Thundercracker, Dive, go and find Megatron, I'll tell Starscream to begin the invasion"

The submarine sank into the water, while the SU-47 (Thundercracker) Sent out a signal to Starscream.

Earth Orbit

Thousands of folded up protoforms were floating around space, along with an F-22 raptor.

"This is Starscream, begin he invasion of Earth, destroy all the Autobots"

All the protoforms sped to Earth, crashing at military bases, and similar locations, worldwide.

**City of Tranquillity**

"Optimus, we have incoming" Ironhide Shouted

Several Protoforms landed across the town. All the Autobots transformed into their robot forms, and spread out. Three police cars sped around the corner. Two transformed, the third sped for prime. Ratchet pulled out his buzz saw and sliced at the Decepticon, cutting one of its arms off. The second Decepticon pulled out a handgun and shot Ratchet. Ironhide jumped in, smashing its head. The third robot was still in its alt mode. Bumblebee, also in his alt mode, rammed into it. Both of them transformed, and bumblebee smashed into the Decepticon. Optimus pulled out his sword, cutting of the Decepticons head. Meanwhile, Ratchet and Ironhide were still battling the other two Decepticons. Ratchet cut the other arm of the robot, while Ironhide ripped off the head of the other. Suddenly, the Autobots were shot at from the sky. Optimus looked up, and saw an AC-130 flying for them. It transformed and landed in front of Ratchet and Ironhide. It threw them away, and three guns appeared on its left arm. The main mortar went over its hand, while two miniguns appeared either side. It fired the main mortar, throwing Bumblebee back. On the other arm the Decepticon pulled one of its rotors, and engaged Optimus, but it didn't stand a chance. Optimus sliced its chest, and then stabbed it. The robot staggered back, and then fell to the floor.

"I think Starscream's back" Ironhide said

"The problem is, we are to few to fight the entire Decepticon army" Ratchet said

"Then we must call reinforcements, Autobots roll out" Optimus prime shouted


End file.
